


How Did You Do That?

by F1_rabbit



Series: How Did You Do That? [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's been dragged to a magic show but there's one trick he can't quite work out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Do That?

"You know it's really easy to work out how they do it," Dany says rolling his eyes. He can't believe that he's in Las Vegas and he's being dragged to a magic show. _A magic show_! He should be drinking and partying with his friends. Dany can't believe that he's taken time off work for this. He's even dressed in his finest going out clothes, black jeans, blue-green shirt that matches his eyes and a black waistcoat.

Dany's here for his friend's bachelor party and he thought it would be more… grown up than this. Although he's glad no-one's suggested a strip club, awkwardly pretending to be straight is not really something he's proud of. He was hoping for a chance to go mad with his old friends from university. Once Kevin's married it'll just be him that's single, all alone while the rest of his friends have found someone special. Dany's face is now wrinkled with unhappy thoughts.

"Cheer up, it'll be fun!" Kevin says, and with that they arrive at the hotel where the show is on. _Daniel Ricciardo: Fast Tricks_ , the poster proclaims and everyone else seems really excited for it so Dany puts on a happy face, he doesn't want to ruin it for them.

They've got really good seats, right at the front. The show starts and it's the usual assortment of tricks, Dany knows how all of them are done, it's just basic engineering wrapped up in a pretty show. Very pretty, the magician is actually super-hot and at this moment in time topless, although it's just a distraction so that you're looking the wrong way while his assistant does the next bit of the trick.

There's a flash of pyrotechnics and the assistant, a fluffy haired blond guy, draws the attention away from the magician so he can finish the trick and everyone gasps, everyone except Dany, he knows how it was done.

What he's not prepared for is being selected to participate in the next trick. He tries to push Kevin towards the stage but the magician grabs Dany's hand and is leading him onto the stage. Kevin's got the camera out and is filming it, no-one seems that bothered by that, even though it said no photos or filming as they came in.

The magician is reeling off a story about how he had a rabbit that he used to perform with when he was a kid, meantime Dany's climbing into a large canvas bag and the assistant is holding it closed above Dany's head. He's expecting a trap-door or some sort of hidden route to backstage, but nothing is obvious and no-one tells him to move so he just stands still. He can hear someone talking just outside, maybe a curtain has already covered the bag and he's no longer visible on stage. But then there's a rush of light and he's standing on the stage, the bag slumped by his feet.

He wants to tell the magician 'nice try' but then he realises that he's wearing a fuzzy rabbit costume. Dany reaches a hand up and there's ears on this suit. The more he looks confused and alarmed, the more the audience laughs and he is slowly fuming on the inside. When he looks across to the assistant, he's wearing an exact replica of what Dany was wearing.

Dany's lead off the stage while everyone applauds and when he takes off the costume he still has his own clothes on underneath, thankfully. He only has one thought in his head. _How the hell did he manage that_?

He gets to watch the final trick from the side of the stage before he's ushered back into the audience to meet up with his friends. Dany's a little annoyed that he didn't get a chance to talk to the magician because he'd really like to know how the trick was done.

On the way back to the hotel Kevin is teasing him mercilessly about how cute he looks in a rabbit suit and Dany laughs it all off, until Kevin asks, "So how did he do it?"

"I don't know," Dany says. He's been racking his brain trying to work it out but he's just not sure, he would have felt a costume being placed around him, even with the bag. Wouldn't he?

"Oh come on Mr. 'I know how they do it', tell us!" Kevin pleads, he's a little bit drunk and has no volume control. He's grabbing at Dany's shirt as though he's trying to climb him. It ends with Kevin tripping, falling and having to be carried back bridal style to the hotel. Which amuses Kevin way more than it should and Marcus, instead of helping, is taking photos and video for the further embarrassment of Dany.

Once they're back in the hotel room and Kevin's tucked up safely in bed, wounds cleaned and dressed, Marcus offers Dany a beer. "What's up?" Marcus asks.

"I really want to go chat to our magician friend about how he did that trick," Dany says, his curiosity is eating him up, taking over his brain and it's going to bug him until he figures it out.

Marcus is tapping away at his phone, Dany thinks he's not interested but after a couple of minutes he says, "He's at the Hakkasan night club tonight, let's go ask him."

Dany glances over at Kevin but he wasn't that drunk, he's okay to be left alone for a couple of hours. They leave him a note and Dany changes his shirt to one that's not torn. With that they're heading down the Las Vegas strip and towards the nightclub. Even though it's eleven at night, and the sun has long since set, it's still warm, Dany guesses that it never really gets cold here.

When they get to the club, there's a really long queue but Marcus just marches right up to the bouncers and says, "We're with Daniel Ricciardo," and then after the guy looks confused, "the famous magician?" He's rolling his eyes and acting like he's the long-suffering assistant to someone famous.

The guy is checking his list and it must have Daniel's name on it because after a minute they're let through into the club. It's almost cold inside, they must have good air conditioning and there's lights and lasers strobing over the thin wisp of smoke. The club is full of people, a mass of bodies moving in time to the music, the other bouncer is leading them around the edge of it all, and Dany knows that the game will be up the second they get to whatever VIP area they're going to.

They stop at the last booth and there's a smirk on the bouncer's face. Dany's waiting for them to be dragged out but what he doesn't expect is for Daniel Ricciardo, to say, "Mate! My rabbit!" and draw Dany into a big hug.

Marcus has a look which says; see I told you this would work! Although later he'll admit that he had no plan after 'get into the club'.

"You remember Brendon? My assistant," Daniel says while pouring them some drinks. There's a little bit of small talk, where they're from, why they're here, but Dany's fidgeting, as fun as it is, this isn't why he's here.

"I have to know how you did the trick!" Dany pleads, it comes out a lot needier than he wanted it to.

"You're cute when you beg," Daniel says with the biggest smile that Dany has ever seen. It sends a weird surge of lust through his body and he's now very aware of how close he is to Daniel, that their legs are touching and he's not sure why Daniel's hand is resting on his knee, but it's there.

"Isn't life more fun with a few surprises? And you know a magician can never reveal their secrets!" Daniel adds, before leaning in to whisper, "maybe if you were to beg some more?" Daniel's hand is now sliding up towards his crotch in a way that has to be flirting, it's been so long since anyone was interested in Dany he's almost doubting it but when he looks back up at Daniel the grin says it all.

Daniel's getting up and Dany's a little bit disappointed that there wasn't more, but then he's yanked out of his seat and along to hidden exit. He should feel bad about leaving Marcus alone but his mind is clouded by the cheery magician that's kissing him in the lift. It's a nice kiss, little bit messy, some clashing of teeth but it feels amazing. Daniel's hands are stroking his neck and he's trying to grind up next to him. The lift pings to say it has arrived and Daniel's leading him down the corridor to a fancy suite. It's bigger than his flat at home and Dany's impressed, he's not really used to luxurious things.

Dany knows he's staring with his mouth open but he just can't quite find the words, so he drags Daniel back into a kiss. Softly this time, enjoying every sensation, the little gasps, the moan as Dany starts to unbutton Daniel's shirt. Dany feels a rush of cool air on his skin and goosebumps prickle up as he deepens the kiss with Daniel. 

Daniel breaks the kiss, standing back to admire Dany. When Dany looks down he realises that his clothes have vanished and he's naked apart from his jewellery. Daniel's expecting him to be embarrassed, or to make a move but he's just staring, tension rippling through his body as though he's getting ready to pounce.

Dany rushes in but it's not for a kiss, he's grabbing Daniel's wrist and there's a sharp pain, like Dany's pinched him. Daniel holds his wrist up and he sees a glowing blue bracelet, it's the one that Dany was wearing, and the pendant on Dany's necklace is glowing with the same eerie blue light.

Daniel's waving his hands with subtle gestures at first but the motions get more frantic as the reality of the situation dawns on him. His smile drops and he stares at Dany with a look of terror, "You're MGU?" He'd never expected the Magic Governance Unit to catch up with him, he's been hiding in plain sight as a magician, but now they have, the punishment for using his powers in public will be severe.

Dany goes to grab his ID from his pocket but ends up just patting his ribs, the stress of the situation has made him forget that Daniel used his magic powers to undress him. "My ID's wherever my clothes are, but that doesn't change anything. You're under arrest for violating the Magical Compliance Act."

"Mate, I'm not harming anyone. They want to believe," Daniel pleads.

Dany wishes that he could just leave, pretend this never happened. He's on holiday and this is someone else's jurisdiction but he's not that kind of guy. Under his breath he curses Kevin for dragging him to the magic show but Kevin doesn't know what he does for a living, his cover story is that he's an accounts manager, which sounds so boring that very few people ask him too many questions about it.

"Rules are rules, you either register your powers or surrender them," Dany says, "so which is it to be?"

"Why don't I put them to good use right now?"

"I'm not going to release you." 

"You can't deny there's something between us," Daniel says, flashing his best grin in the hopes that it'll get him out of this situation. "Maybe I can find a way to make you forget about this?"

"You're cute when you beg, but if you think I'll let that get in the way of doing my job, then you're wrong, _mate_ ," Dany says, he's got a lot of confidence for someone who's standing naked with a possibly dangerous criminal and no back up on the way. Although apart from the nudity, it's not too much of a change from usual; he always works alone as he's never found a partner that he could stand to work with.

Dany's surveyed the room while talking to Daniel. He's spotted what looks like his clothes, and located the phone. Dany presses a button on his pendant and Daniel is trapped inside a force field, allowing him time to get dressed, which he does with a little bit more elegance than he would if it was just him in the room. When he's finished he blows Daniel a kiss and marvels in the fact that he's staring, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Dany punches in a long stream of numbers into the phone, it doesn't even have the chance to ring before someone answers. "Emergency support," Dany says, "delta, kilo, two, six, confirm."

Dany barks a few more codes before saying, "They'll be here in five," to Dan while covering the receiver, nodding at the phone as he murmurs in acknowledgement. He puts the phone down before checking that his clothes don't look too dishevelled, he doesn't want any questions about the tactics he had to use to get the suspect.

Four minutes and seventeen seconds later there's a knock at the door, Dany peers through the peephole before allowing a fully armed team of officers into the room. Dany explains the situation to the squad leader while the team get Daniel into restraints, one set of invisible magic suppressing cuffs to stop him using his powers to escape, and a set of ordinary handcuffs so that there's nothing suspicious when he's lead out of here by the agents (who look like their non-magical counterparts for convenience).

Once they're at the area headquarters Dany gives his statement to the squad leader, Christian, while Daniel is interviewed. Dany thinks about leaving out all of the embarrassing things but it would leave far too many unanswered questions in the report so he tells him everything, and to his credit Christian doesn't say a word.

Dany's waiting for Christian to return, sign all this off so he can go back to his friends, when he sees him leave the room where Daniel's being held.

"Meet your new partner," Christian says, as Daniel appears from the interview room.

Dany sighs as Daniel wanders up to them. "Maybe we could finish that date now?" he says as draws Dany into a hug, grin so wide that it looks like his face may split.

He wants to ask how he wheedled his way out of being charged, but having someone as powerful as Daniel work for them would be much more useful than sending him to jail. And maybe having someone to work with wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
